The Road Not Taken
by Gadien Elf
Summary: Completely AU with no spy attributes. Sydney is a teenager living a normal life in her home town of Charleston, West Virginia when a single event leads to a whirlwind of heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Fray

**The Road Not Taken**

Rating: PG-13 mostly, but there will be naughty parts that will be placed into the appropriate forum.

Summary: Completely AU with no spy attributes. Sydney is a teenager living a normal life in her home town of Charleston, West Virginia when a single event leads to a whirlwind of heartbreak after she finds out that she was raped and is, as a result, facing an unwanted pregnancy. The only problem is…she can't remember a thing.

Disclaimer: Ppft.

A/N: I know that this is a "high school" fic, but the only thing high school about it is their ages, I swear.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the Fray**

Back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…

Pacing had always somewhat calmed her in stressful situations.

Well…pacing and crying. And right now…she was fairly sure she was doing both. The wetness on her cheeks confirmed it, and the trail in the carpeted floor got longer and longer until she went from wall to wall across her large bedroom.

Everything was upside down…all of it. Her life was in complete chaos, and this wasn't the first time. She hadn't felt this helpless since her mother had died. With her father always at work with the Firm, she and her mother had been inseparable for the first six years of Sydney's life.

And then she was just…gone. Nothing left save for a mangled metal frame, blood, and glass. The drunk driver had survived though…didn't they always? His massive swerving suburban had decimated her mother's small Pontiac and all he'd managed to sustain was a broken wrist and five stitches along his forehead.

Of course he'd been charged, but the court found him guilty only of driving under the influence and gave him a slap on the wrist and fifteen months in jail.

"Bastard," Sydney mumbled as she flopped down onto her bed, her mind replaying everything that had happened in the last week.

_"Sydney! You're going to be late for school!"_

_Jack Bristow's voice boomed up the large winding stairs as he finished looping the knot of his tie and attempted to cook breakfast for his only daughter._

_Upstairs, Sydney ran around her room, tugging a pair of jeans over her legs and a long sleeved shirt over her head – all while attempting to stuff her books into her backpack._

_"I'll be there in a second!"_

_Grabbing her cell phone, she flopped down to the edge of her bed and dialed her doctor's number._

_"Dr. Bradshaw's office."_

_"Hi, this is Sydney. I just wanted to confirm that I'm still on for the 8 o'clock appointment."_

_"Sure are Sydney. Francie didn't mention that you were sick, is everything alright hun?"_

_Sydney sighed, debating whether or not to tell her best friends mother about her anxieties. "Oh, I just need to ask a couple questions. I think my body is going to explode," she stated followed up by a fake giggle as the older woman confirmed the appointment once more before hanging up._

_Slipping the phone into her back pocket while grabbing her wallet and pack she bolted down the steps and landed with a mild thud in the entry way to the kitchen._

_"Dad, I'm gonna have to skip breakfast. I've got an appointment with Dr. Bradshaw," she stated nonchalantly before grabbing an apple from the massive kitchen counter._

_Her father frowned from his awkward position at the stove, "I wasn't aware that you weren't feeling well. I can't stay here with you Sydney; I'm preparing a big case-"_

_"N-no dad, I'm not sick. It's…girl stuff," she muttered with a blush, Jack nodding and turning back to the sizzling bacon._

_"You aren't to miss any class, Sydney,"_

_"I won't. Trig isn't until 9:45, and until then Mrs. Brunson gave me my T/A hour off for the appointment. I took care of it," frowning and turning from the kitchen, she picked up her jacket and threw it on, strapping her backpack over her shoulder before walking through the front door._

_The doctor's office wasn't too busy at eight o'clock in the morning, and Sydney sent Mrs. Calfo a small smile as she signed in at the desk._

_"She's in with someone right now, why don't you have a seat?"_

_Nodding with a forced grin, she flopped into the chair and began a long stare-down with the flowered wallpaper of the offices walls. She hadn't noticed when the seat next to her was occupied, but she jumped when Francie's mother set a gentle hand to her shoulder._

_"I'm not a doctor, but I am like a mother to you Sydney. Girl, you gotta tell me what's up; I've never seen you so quiet. You're usually the first person to start a conversation. Baby, what's wrong?"_

_Sydney smiled at the pet name that Marcie Calfo called every single student in their little section of Charleston, though usually reserved for those closest to the family._

_"Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_"You signed the sheet, it's confidential from here on out. Tell mamma what's botherin' ya." She reassured the obviously worried young woman by taking her hand and looping her long dark fingers through Sydney's._

_Sighing, "About three and a half weeks ago I went to a party with Francie and Will at Jonathan Jakes house. The seniors were throwing it before the end of the year, and your daughter dragged me along."_

_"Mmhmm, she's got a way of doin' that,"_

_"It wasn't too much fun; I mean…you know me. I'm not really a party kind of girl. Anyway, I sorta – maybe had a drink-"_

_"Girl…you're breakin' my heart. You're my little angel! Why you stoopin' to them jocks' level?"_

_Sending the older woman a lopsided smirk, she continued. "I've never really drank before, but it was a wine cooler thing so it wasn't too bad. After I finished it, I knew I really shouldn't have another one, so I said no, but then I started feeling really light headed and kinda…" she paused, searching out the flowered paper for the answer, "wonky. Like I was gonna pass out."_

_"You made my girl take you home, right?"_

_"I couldn't find her, so I asked Jonathan if I could lie down for a minute – just to clear my head. He told me where the guest room was and went back to ignoring me like everyone always does and so I laid down for a bit. The next thing I knew, Francie was waking me up at 6:45 in the morning. I…I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just did. Ever since then I've felt kinda weird."_

_"Alcohol will do that to you, baby; especially the first time you actually have some. But that was a while ago, why you comin' in now? Should'a done it weeks ago if you weren't feelin' good," Marcie patted her hand gently as the doctor poked her head out of the doors open window, smiling at them._

_"Syd, I'm ready for ya if you want to jump into room three when you're done talking."_

_"Okay, I'll be right there!" Sending the young blonde doctor a wave and a smile, she turned back to her surrogate mother. "I should go in,"_

_"Nuh-uh, you finish what you're tellin' me. No sense leavin' it off like that," she adopted the head tilt and snapped her nailed fingers making Sydney laugh. "There they are. Haven't seen them dimples all morning."_

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it's just anxiety from school that's making me off balance. Finals are this week, and then I'm a senior. It's just been crazy,"_

_"Don't you try to throw me off. What did you come in here for?"_

_Seeing that she clearly couldn't get out of the conversation, the only consolation was the fact that the older woman was trustworthy. "I'm late,"_

_"Amy can wait, you tell me what's in that little mind of yours."_

_"No…not for the appointment, I'm __late__. I think I counted the days wrong; I forgot to mark my calendar last month so this probably is just a complete waste of time."_

_"How late?"_

_"I don't really know, but I thought I was due last week."_

_Marcie contemplated the news, turning back to the fretting student with warm eyes. "Stress has a way of throwin' off the body. You go talk to Amy, she'll get ya sorted out."_

_A kiss to the forehead and a hand up, Sydney walked through the door and over to room three where her doctor sat reading a magazine. The whole thing was slightly comical – the sight of the doctor waiting for the patient by passing time reading outdated magazines of a very uninteresting nature._

_"Hey," she sent a wayward smile over to her doctor as she jumped up onto the table._

_After repeating her story and news to Dr. Bradshaw, the doctor went from goofy friend to serious practitioner. "Okay, well, there are a number of things that could be the reason that you're late. Stress, like you said, is definitely one of them. You also might be in the first stages of getting a virus, which can sometimes throw the cycle off. Let me draw some blood and we'll see what you're body's up to."_

_Sydney groaned at the sight of the needle, wincing through the prick as the blood was drawn. "Okay, Syd, five to ten minutes until it's done, let's get the regular stuff over with."_

_After checking her weight, temperature, blood pressure, and almost anything else the doctor could think of to pass the time, she left Sydney sitting in the bright yet sterile room to go over the results._

_"Okay, here's the print out. Probably just a virus, it's been going around," she jumped back into the room and flopped down into the wheeled chair, rolling over to where Sydney was sitting pressing a cotton ball into the cook of her elbow._

_Amy looked up at the curious face of the young student, frowning back down at the papers before standing. "I'll be right back, gotta check one more thing."_

_Dumbly nodding, Sydney was once again left to ponder her doctor's not-so-good response at seeing her blood work. What she didn't expect was Dr. Bradshaw and Marcie to walk in at the same time._

_"Okay, the blood work wasn't really what we'd expected, so we've got a couple of questions."_

_"O-okay,"_

_"You said you were at the party about four weeks ago, right?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Baby, you need to tell me the truth. Tell me what you did that night." Francie's mother interjected, once again taking Sydney's hand into her palms and rubbing it gently._

_"I…I told you everything, why would I lie? I don't really remember falling asleep, I only know that Francie woke up me up the next morning."_

_"Was anything missing Sydney? Maybe…maybe your wallet? Purse?"_

_"No; I didn't take anything with me. Francie drove, so I didn't need my wallet or keys. What's going on? Is it a virus? Did I catch something?"_

_The two women looked back and forth…down to their shoes…back and forth once again, each having trouble looking directly into the girls perplexed stare._

_"Sydney…you're pregnant,"_

Even now she could hear the doctor's voice in her head, repeating those words. '_You're pregnant_.'

"Shit," she sobbed, falling back against the pillows and soft comforter of her bed. It had been a week since she'd gotten the news, and slowly the puzzle began to fit together.

The snide looks from the jocks on the football team…

The cheerleaders mocking laughter…

Francie and Will asking her day in and day out if there was something going on between her and Jonathan, the rumors obviously only reaching their ears and bypassing the badgered Sydney completely…

She'd looked it up online. Date-rape drugs and the after affects.

Nausea…check. She'd just about thrown up her guts the minute she'd gotten home the next morning. Thanking whoever was responsible for her father being at the office so early that day.

Soreness…check. Her lower back and legs were stiff during Cross Country for a week.

Worst case scenario: loss of virginity…check – apparently.

Pregnancy…another check.

Angry tears welled in her eyes once more, the knowledge that she'd been raped making her furious. That coupled with the fact that she couldn't remember a thing made it even worse.

But that was a week ago. A week of holding this damn secret close to her heart, and now she had no other path to take. Dr. Amy and Marcie had promised not to tell her father, giving Sydney one week to do it on her own before they intervened; her time was up.

"Sydney, dinner!"

Trudging down the steps with a resigned sigh, she sat in her usual chair at the foot of the table. Jack set her plate in front of her before taking up his seat at the head, placing another barrier between them. He'd been cold and distant since the accident, the final blow being dealt when he'd lost the case against the man who'd killed his wife.

"I know you don't like pot roast, but eat it anyway." His order made her look up at him, not realizing that she'd once again zoned out. He figured that her silence meant dislike for the dinner he'd prepared.

"Oh…no – pot roast is fine," she tossed him a timid smile, Jack studying his daughter's face for a moment.

His eyes took in the tear stained cheeks and the puffy eyes, though she'd attempted to get rid of the traces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down to his plate as he cut up his potato.

Silence was his answer, though a single tear drifted down her cheek.

"Sydney?"

Silence.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, I'm a lawyer. Tell me what the problem is."

She weighed her pros and cons. 'If I don't tell him…he'll figure out in like…four months anyway, and then he'll kill me. Or…if I do tell him…he'll kill me. Or…if I don't tell him, Dr. Amy will tomorrow…then he'll kill me.'

"Dad…I've got some…news." She kept her eyes on her plate, her hand poking at the broccoli and corn without really realizing she was doing it. "You're not gonna like it."

"Did you get your grades back from your finals? Anything below a B and you're grounded for two weeks." Sticking a fork-full of potato into his mouth, his eyes went back to his plate before snapping up at his quiet daughter's squeak.

"Daddy I'm pregnant."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Little Favors

**Chapter 2: Little Favors**

* * *

She had been sitting in her room for a little over an hour, the cold stare her father had given _still _making her shiver. She'd overcome her nerves and fears by admitting her problem to her father, and he couldn't have given her a better Jack Bristow reaction if he'd tried.

He'd wiped his mouth with the napkin, moving it from his lap next to his plate before propping his elbows on the table. Folding his hands together Jack set them over his mouth and chin as if deep in thought, finally snapping his eyes up to his young daughter.

_"Go to your room, Sydney."_

She hadn't argued. Standing and letting napkin fall to her seat she'd made a quick retreat and now sat perched at the end of her bed.

Folding her hands into her lap she balled herself up as much as she could without tipping over. She heard her father talking in his study down the hall, the conversation with whoever was on the other end seeming to take forever until his voice stopped. The chair rolled back on the hardwood floor and the thudding footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. A big ball of…something heavy landed in her stomach as he knocked on the door twice before opening it slow enough for the hinges to creak.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her anxiety and looked up. Jack was leaning against the doorframe wearing his patented scowl, arms crossed over his wide chest.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, Sydney. Tell me exactly how this happened."

Embarrassment rushed through her veins, mixing in with the dread and forming a deadly cocktail of emotions. She'd undoubtedly get into even more trouble if she told him about going to the party and drinking…so that only really left one option.

She couldn't tell him the truth. Hell…she didn't even want to admit the truth to herself, let alone tell a man she hardly had a connection with in the first place.

"You know how it happens, dad," her voice was low and quiet, though the complete and utter silence of the bedroom made it plenty loud enough for Jack to hear and understand.

"Sydney, I just don't know where I went wrong with you. Why the hell would you do something like this?!" he shouted, his veneer facade of macabre understanding fading fast.

"Daddy…it – it wasn't really my fault," she started, Jack glaring down at her.

"What does that mean?"

"Look…I screwed up! And now I get to pay for it for the rest of my life! Isn't that punishment enough?" Tears broke past the thin barrier of her eyelids to tumble down her cheeks as she faced her father with broken sobs.

Jack ran an agitated hand down from his forehead to his mouth before turning on her once more. "No! It isn't! Damnit Sydney Anne, I won't allow you to ruin this family's reputation after indulging in a single night with a horny teenage boy! There is _no _way I will _ever _allow you to keep this child, nor live under my roof while carrying it."

"The family's reputation or yours?"

The instant the words left her lips she wanted to desperately suck them back in.

Jack's face when from cold and angry to frigid and enraged.

_'He's gonna kill me now.'_

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again. I've done my best with you, and this is how you thank me?"

A fresh bout of anger bubbled to the surface as she attempted to stop crying. "What? You've never _once _been there for me! Ever! I can't think of one time since mom died that you've pretended you cared!"

Mentioning 'mom', 'Laura', or any reference to 'before the accident' was a big no-no, and she knew that, but if he was going to hit below the belt she may as well use the massive stock-pile of ammunition she'd been storing up for the past eleven years.

"Keep your mouth shut about her, Sydney, you're playing with fire."

"Yeah, let's just push it under the rug – you're great at doing that. This problem isn't going to go away dad. You can't just run off to a conference or a courtroom and expect it to be gone when you get back! Don't you hear what I'm telling you? I'm sick and tired of being too afraid to talk to you about _anything_!"

He stood stock still in the doorway, his daughter sitting on the edge of the bed so broken and battered, practically begging for his love and affection. But she looked so much like **her**.

So much like Laura.

His turned his back to Sydney's pleading brown eyes, shimmering with tears, as he spoke slowly and deliberately.

"You will not speak to me like that in my own house. Pack your things; I'll take care of everything."

"Wait…what? No! No, daddy, please don't send me away!" she pleaded, jumping up from the bed and grabbing his arm to stop him. "I'm sorry! I'll be…better from now on…please!"

Jack turned and gripped her willowy wrist with a strong hand and pointed back inside the bedroom. "I said, pack your things. It won't be forever, Sydney, just long enough."

Closing the door behind him, he fought the tightening of his throat before moving with a determined stride to his office.

Back in her bedroom, Sydney couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last hour and a half. Never once had she raised her voice to her father; come to think of it, she was pretty sure that no one ever had. Now she was fairly sure she was going to pay for it. Forcing her feet to move she stiffly walked over to the large closet and found her three suitcases sitting on the floor.

Dragging them out, she moved to her drawers and pulled out every article of clothing she could find - meticulously folding them and packing them accordingly. Back to the closet to find a few nice outfits, she did the same with them before stowing all of her hygienic items into a separate pocket. Zipping them all up and piling them beside the door, she scanned her room one last time to see if there was anything else she'd need.

Grabbing her backpack and dumping out the books, she stuffed her huge CD case full of music and her laptop into the main pocket, her iPod and CD player going into another before clutching it to her chest.

Taking up her familiar spot at the corner of her bed she waited for her father. Quelling the urge to run to his office and tell him the truth, it was too late to take it back now. With a frown she regarded her cases, a sudden thought popping up in her mind.

_'Damnit, I'm not gonna be able to wear those for much longer – four months, tops.'_ Gnawing on her lip as she allowed her mind to briefly linger in that particular place, she was shaken from her unpleasant reverie at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

This time, he didn't knock. Opening the door, he held two pieces of paper in his hands and a full checkbook.

"Put these in your carry-on."

She did it silently, Jack taking two of the full suitcases as she took the last one.

The twosome made a beeline for the door, the darkness of the humid night surrounding them as he loaded her things into the trunk of the Lexus. She buckled herself into the passenger seat as her father jumped in before opening the garage door and starting the car up.

The drive was silent, Sydney wondering where they were going but unable to find her voice. It wasn't until the rumble of a jet knocked her out of her thoughtful stupor that she noticed they were at the airport. Pulling up to the curb next to the Delta Airlines terminal, Jack turned to her.

"Your plane is set to leave in about an hour; that should give you plenty of time to get through security. Your ticket and information are tucked inside the checkbook."

Reaching into his wallet and handing her ten twenty dollar bills, she reluctantly reached out and accepted the money. "I don't understand. How can you send me away?"

"Sydney…" he started, his eyes leaving the broken Bambi stare she was giving him from the opposite side of the car. "This will be the best thing for both of us. I've contacted your aunt Violet and she's graciously given you a room in her cabin."

"Colorado?!" she cried, tears falling in earnest from her already leaking eyes. "You can't send me away, daddy, please! I don't have anyone else!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Sydney; I'm just trying to fix everything so that you can come back to Charleston with some dignity. There's information in there as well about an adoption agency in Denver – you're to contact them tomorrow, they'll be expecting a call from you."

"I don't know how to do this."

"You should have thought of that before jumping into bed with someone. Now go or you'll miss your flight. Violet will be waiting at your baggage claim."

Jack's eyes were firmly set on the steering wheel, unable to meet the plaintive brown orbs of his little girl. Eyes so much like her mothers.

She opened the door silently, climbing out as a porter asked if she needed any help. Waving him off with a fake smile, she tapped on the trunk as her father popped it open, slamming it closed and hauling her things into the airport without a glance back.

Her heart felt raw, and she really didn't realize that she'd managed to get through everything and over to her gate until she was sitting in her assigned seat.

First Class - of course. Even while sending her away at the moment she needed him most, her father still managed to fly her First Class.

_'I wonder what he's gonna tell Will and Francie.'_ She thought of her friends and their reactions to the news of her pregnancy. Or maybe he'll just make up a story like, _'Sydney's gone to live with her sick aunt for nine months to nurse her back to health.'_

Or, _'Sydney's checking out colleges in Colorado and will be there for nine months.'_

Sighing and burrowing farther into her seat, she almost laughed out loud with the thought of her friends actually believing either of those faux stories. Rolling over as much as she could, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A jolt woke her from a dreamless sleep, Sydney bolting upright as the plane made a bumpy landing in Denver International Airport. Gathering her jacket around her stomach, she dutifully waited until the stewardess' opened the hatch to allow the First Class passengers off.

The Colorado air was dry; such a huge contrast to West Virginia's moist summer – though it was a few weeks away – she knew she'd have to acclimate quickly. Managing to find her way to baggage claim, she instantly spotted Jack Bristow's sister – her aunt – Violet.

She wasn't skinny, but was definitely in need of some meat on her bones as she stood in a deep purple dress suit while glancing at her watch impatiently. Violet's eyes landed on her niece, pointing to the carousel of luggage while tapping her foot to try and make the teenager hurry along.

Managing to locate her bags, her aunt made no effort to help the struggling girl as she lead the way to the correct parking garage. Her key remote beeped twice as the large Suburban's trunk automatically opened, Sydney storing her cases in the back before climbing into the passenger side seat.

The first two hours of the ride were spent in complete silence, save for the low music playing over the CD player. It had to have been a mix of soft soundtracks because Sydney recognized several of the tunes from her own music library.

'Damnit, my computer. Fat chance that dad would _mail _it to me,' she gnawed her cheek as the familiar soft strains of the King Kong movie soundtrack began.

"This is one of my favorite soundtracks," she mumbled to her aunt, turning and flashing a tentative smile to the older woman.

"Indeed." Her single worded comment – completely void of facial expressions, was the only thing spoken until Sydney dozed off against the window for the remainder of the drive.

Colorado had never looked as un-promising as it did at that very moment.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Building a Mystery

**Chapter 3: Building a Mystery**

* * *

"I will be gone all day, so don't bother trying to get a hold of me. If you need anything, the house is yours, but do _not _make a mess. There is a list of chores on the refrigerator and they need to be completed before I step in the door at 7 PM sharp. Understood?"

"Yes," Sydney's shy answer was muddled with a yawn as the teenager looked at the bland clock on the wall. _'5:45 is way too early for me to be up,'_ she thought as her aunt continued to ramble off instructions.

"Fairplay is a few miles away, so if you're planning on going into town this afternoon you can use the truck, but no side excursions, field trips, or giving rides, got it?"

"Yes."

"The number to the adoption agency is on the counter and your father wants you to check in with him before calling them."

Without a goodbye Violet waltzed out of the house, the feminine pinstripe suit clinging to her curves and edges like a well measured glove.

The eerie silence that followed aunt Violet's wake was a welcome balm to Sydney's mind, still trying to grasp the sudden changes from the previous day. Her aunt was proving to be just as strict as her father – something she wasn't looking forward to in the least.

Climbing back up to her bedroom and falling into the large, fluffy bed she fell asleep instantly. Waking later at around 10 o'clock, she stretched and went back downstairs, grabbing the newspaper from the front step and breathing in the fresh mountain air. Watering the wilted flowers on the porch, she skimmed the front page headlines while kicking the door closed behind her.

Sighing and adjusting the pull-string pajama pants, she wandered from the gigantic living room into the kitchen, finding it to be just as large and grand as the other rooms she'd had the privilege of seeing in the mansion-like cabin.

Glancing at the manila folder she was supposed to read over, and deliberately passing it, she went straight to the fridge. From her limited memory of her aunt, the one thing that did stick out was her cooking. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything re-heatable in the fridge, so she settled on a Tupperware bowl full of fresh watermelon and cantaloupe.

Climbing onto one of the large bar stool-like chairs that lined the long counter, she used her fingers to capture the fruit while grabbing the newspaper. The thought of going into town seemed too good to pass up after she read three different articles about a coyote killing off rancher's lambs. She stuck the remainder of the food back where she'd gotten it and trotted up the small steps into the main living room.

Fortunately, she was used to being up in the mountains from all the hiking Will and Francie had invited her to, so the elevation wasn't causing her problems. It was the lack of humidity. She thought it was dry down at DIA…she wasn't entirely prepared for the mountains of Colorado.

_'At least I've got a great view,'_ she thought as she opened the blinds to the gigantic windows that made up almost the entire eastern wall of her room. '_This room is bigger than mine at home.'_

Quickly slipping into a pair of denim flares she pulled on a long-sleeved dark blue shirt. She pushed her socked feed into her running shoes before grabbing the spare set of keys sitting on the nightstand.

Getting all the way downstairs, Sydney cursed remembering her hoodie. Taking them two at a time to fetch the zip-up jacket, she returned to the top of the gigantic staircase and slid down the railing all the way to the floor. She giggled to herself, knowing that would probably be the only time she'd ever get to do that, and left through the double-doors. Making sure she locked them, she jogged over to an old beaten up truck with a nostalgic smile on her face. It was the same as Will's, only a lighter shade of 'rust-spot-blue'.

Climbing in, she soon found out that it was completely out of gas. "A few miles isn't gonna kill me to walk."

Jumping out of the cab and locking it – though she wasn't entirely sure why, she began the trek to Fairplay.

Two hours later, Sydney was more content and carefree than she could remember. A clear valley surrounded by mountains lay on the right side of the road, as a large hill pushed up to her left. The sign she passed a few minutes ago said 'FAIRPLAY 6 MILES', so she was pretty sure she still had a ways to go.

A fence started beside a small stream, obviously marking off a rancher's land, and she spotted two large black horses grazing on the moist grass growing beside the water. Looking both directions and seeing only one truck heading her way, she darted across the road and moseyed up to the fence.

"Hello there, beautiful boy," she crooned, the largest of the two stallions tilting his head at the sound of her soft voice. "C'mere."

He obliged, sticking his head over the fence as she stroked his velvety muzzle, turning only when the car she'd spotted slowed to a stop beside her. She pulled her focus from the nuzzling horse, despite the fact that he'd just jammed his nose into her ear and snorted. Facing the truck with a laugh, she spotted a…well…wide wasn't the best way to describe him – nor was fat – he was husky; a husky teenager. But he had a jovial round face and seemed to look her straight in the eye rather than other areas.

"You need a lift? I'm headin' down to Fairplay, and I noticed an abandoned car about a mile back."

"Oh, that's not mine, I'm walking. But I will take that lift if you're still game?" she asked, flashing her dimples as the ornery horse nibbled at her shoulder.

The young man agreed quickly, Sydney running around to the other side and jumping in. "You're not a kidnapper, are you?"

"Nope – promise." He laughed along with her, extending his right hand between shifting gears. "I'm Eric."

"Sydney."

"Haven't seen you before. You vacationing or something?"

Sydney paused with her answer, Eric noticing the sudden drop of her façade. "Sorta," she stated, quickly changing the subject, "thanks for the lift."

"No problem. Can't leave a hot chick on the side of the road; that's ungentlemanly."

Despite her sudden somber mood, she couldn't help but laugh at the teenager's lame jokes and happy attitude. Eric didn't pry at all when she'd skipped over his 'vacationing' question, but that didn't deter him from asking her everything else.

"No way! You're Violet Bristow's niece? I didn't think she'd had any family."

"Eric…everyone has family. Just not one you always want to hang out with."

"Well said."

The small town of Fairplay appeared ahead, Sydney grinning at the quaintness of it all.

"Since you're new to these parts," the young man adopted a thick – fake – western accent, "I reckon I should show you 'round."

"You don't have to, really. I'm sure I can walk the four blocks on my own."

"Hey now. What kind of guy would I be if I left you on your own? Besides. There are certain stores you should avoid – nosey old biddies and what-not."

Not taking no for an answer, Sydney conceded. "Can I leave my hoodie in your truck? I didn't think it would be this hot up in the mountains."

"Sure Virginia." He winked, Sydney laughing at his nickname, even though it hit close to her heart. "Okay. Where to? Hmmm…" he thought for a moment as bunch of little kids rushed by their legs as they chased after a runaway puppy. "Hey, Bobbie! You'd better catch that thing or mom'll have your hide!"

"Whatever!" a boy yelled back. Which one Sydney couldn't be sure, but Eric rolled his eyes before pointing in the direction of the city market-like store. "My brother and my mother's million dollar puppy. Expensive inbred rat is more like it. But, my family's been breeding dogs forever so I guess it fits."

The little beagle rounded the corner, the slew of boys not following as it ran directly into Sydney's leg. She cooed, picking it up as he snuggled against her chest with labored breathing, content with its new found keeper.

"Don't let him fool you, he eats underwear."

They walked into the grocery-type store, though the whole front section was hardware equipment.

"Weiss, when are you going to pick up that load I've got for your dad?"

Eric cowered behind Sydney, knowing it was too late to avoid a conversation with the older man. To Sydney, he looked as friendly as they come. Large bushy eyebrows with a styled handlebar mustache and trimmed beard, he glared over at the young man.

"Sometime this week?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" the man cracked a smile, nodding his head over to Sydney. "Now, I've never seen you 'round this little town. Where'd you roll in from?"

"West Virginia. I'm here staying with my aunt Bristow."

"Ah - a Bristow eh?"

"Don't worry, she's nothin' like her aunt." Eric laughed, Sydney smacking him with her free hand as the puppy yipped from his spot against her chest.

An hour later, after a lengthy trip around the main street, they stopped at the single café-like restaurant the town offered for an early lunch.

"This place is awesome, you'll love it. Vaughn's has the best sandwiches in the world."

An older man with shining green eyes poked his head through the open door.

"You want your usual Eric? Oh…didn't know you were with someone," he muttered, smoothing down his apron and clambering out to their table. "Want a menu?"

"Nah, she'll have what I'm having."

"What?" Sydney asked, the little beagle curling up on top of her feet underneath the table as the older gentleman laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of ordering for myself, Mr. Weiss," she winked, looking up at 'Bill'- as his nametag sported. "I'll have what he's having."

"You know, Eric, there is more to life than a hamburger and fries," A feminine voice yelled from inside.

"Hey, we're playing football tomorrow, I've gotta keep up my strength."

Bill 'took' their orders and went back inside, Sydney regarding Weiss with a strange look.

"Whoa…what's that look for? You can get something else if you'd like, I was just kidding when I ordered for you." The slight blush to his cheeks made her eyes pop down to the napkin in her lap as she chose her words carefully before speaking.

"You're…nothing like the football players back home."

"What do you mean?"

Stopping before she went too far, she shook her head as they lapsed into silence until their food arrived. They continued to make light conversation until Eric had to get to the school for practice. He insisted on paying for the meal and left the money on the table before escorting her back to his truck for the ride back to her place.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you around town." Dropping her off at the branched dirt road that would eventually end up at Violet's cabin, she thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

"You'll see me around. I've got to escape from aunt Violet _some _time."

He waited until she was no longer visible before pulling back out onto the street. Sydney watched him go through the trees, unable to hide the smile from her face. Everyone in the town seemed so friendly, and she couldn't help but think that this move might be worth it.

The anxiety hit her heart with a thud, the overwhelming doubt clouding her mind when she thought of what the town would think of her once they found out she was pregnant.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Chapter 4: Lost and Found

"Look, I know you just met me yesterday, and that I'm new in town, but I really don't want to spend every day stuck in my aunt's gigantic house. Not to mention that when she gets home I have to actually be _with _her; and I couldn't help but notice that you have a 'help wanted' sign in the front window,"

"That was a big mouthful. Now…what exactly are you asking?" Bill questioned from behind the bar-style counter as his green eyes scanned Sydney's face from her position opposite.

With a sigh, "I'm asking for a job. Maybe…maybe just for a few months – I really don't know how long I have to stay here, but something to get me out and make me feel useful. You know?"

"You're hired." A feminine voice called from the kitchen, the petite face of whom Sydney assumed was Mrs. Vaughn peeking through the glass-less window between the kitchen and the serving area.

"Amelia, this is called an interview," Bill countered, turning to look over at his wife with a serious glare and a small smirk.

"Sorry." Ducking back into the kitchen, she busied herself with making a sandwich for the young girl, as well as prepare the orders from a group of teens that had occupied a booth in the corner.

"Have you ever worked in a restaurant or café before, Sydney?"

"Umm, no, but I'm a pretty quick learner-"

"Hired." Amelia whispered into her husband's ear while carrying the tray of food over to the high schoolers.

Bill only tossed his wife another glare before turning back to the hopeful young woman before him. "One thing you need to know about this place. Since we're the only real café in town, it gets petty busy in the afternoon – especially in the summer. Right around now the tourist start rollin' in and I need to know that you'll be okay under pressure."

'Right. How about facing an unwanted pregnancy without remembering that you actually got pregnant?' "Mr. Vaughn, I'll be fine, I promise."

"So it's settled then?" Amelia grinned, flopping down onto the stool beside Sydney with a wide smile on her face. "What more is there to ask Bill? Michael's apparently too busy to help us out this summer, and we could use another set of hands around here," she coaxed, using logic to try and sway her husband in Sydney's favor. "Besides – Sydney looks responsible enough to me. I say she'll do fine."

"Well, if you say so dear," Vaughn Sr. mumbled sarcastically, holding out his hand to the young girl. "When can you start?"

"Whenever you'll let me." Sydney beamed, her dimples flaring as the older couple couldn't help but laugh at the student's enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow'll be fine with us. Say, around 9:00?"

"I'll be here, I promise!"

Shaking their hands one last time, she accepted the boxed lunch Mrs. Vaughn had prepared before turning and running straight into the wide chest of Eric Weiss.

"Gah, Syd, look out." He laughed, keeping her upright as she giggled up at him. "What'cha doin' for lunch? Any plans? Mike and I were gonna go hiking, but he bailed on me for a 'drive in the country' with little Miss. McSnippy. You game?"

"McSnippy?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, not really having a clue at either party he'd mentioned.

"Michael Vaughn – their slacker son – and his snippy little girlfriend Chelsea."

"So that's where he is today," Bill murmured as two sets of tourist-looking folk walked through the front door. "See you tomorrow, Sydney," he smiled, patting her shoulder before going to greet the newcomers.

"Umm, sure. Mrs. Vaughn packed me a sandwich-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Eric was all smiles while taking it from her hands. "Oooh…what kind?"

"Sydney's kind. For goodness sakes, don't your own parents feed you?" Amelia rolled her eyes, yanking the bag from his large hands and setting them back into the laughing young woman's. "Would you like me to make you a lunch to go?"

Nodding with puppy-dog eyes, they patiently waited until Weiss was equipped with a doggy-bag before tossing their thanks to the Vaughn's and exiting the restaurant.

"Mike and I were going to hike up to Sloane's Lake, but we can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, so it'll work just fine for me."

"It's kind of a hard trail,"

"So?" she countered, following him to his truck and climbing in, the small puppy from the day before greeting her through the open window. "Hey there, Undie!"

"Whoa…Undie?! Where the hell did you get that?"

"You _said _he eats underwear. Besides – you never gave him a name, so I decided to."

The drive was about fifteen minutes, Sydney's stomach growing at the smell of the toasted, smoked turkey sandwich still in the bag on her lap, Undie nudging it with his nose impatiently.

"Not for you little guy, sorry," she patted his head as Eric pulled into a smallish parking lot, two other beat-up vehicles parked haphazardly without the benefit of lined spaces.

They climbed out, Sydney thankful that she'd wore her tennis shoes and not flip flops as she'd planned that morning. At the thought of walking to Fairplay she'd quickly changed her mind, and now with hiking added to the mix, she was delighted to be outside once more.

"It really is beautiful in Colorado," she mused, stuffing the lunches into one large plastic bag as Weiss put them into his back pack.

"Yeah, I never really get used to it. I'm pretty lucky to be here I suppose, since I love the outdoors. You're in charge of the little runt," he ordered, pointing to the little wet nose pressed against the closed back window.

After leashing up the ADD stricken puppy, they started the hike. Three hours later, Sydney and Undie sat on a large boulder incased in the valley surrounding what she assumed was Sloane's Lake, as Eric trudged up behind them and collapsed onto the trail. His chest was heaving up and down as Undie climbed onto his stomach and sat back on his haunches, staring up at Weiss with big chocolate eyes.

"God you go fast…" he panted.

"I thought you said the trail was tough," Sydney countered.

"Well…I did but…I didn't think…that you'd haul…ass…"

"And you were worried about _me_."

After Eric had managed to catch his breath they dug into their now cold lunches. "You know, they really do make great sandwiches," Sydney commented, Weiss grunting in approval as the puppy enjoyed the bits and pieces they fed him. After lunch they walked around the lake, Undie more than content to chase after anything in the water; a stick, a log, even a large carp. The fish had fought back though, and with his little tail tucked between his legs Undie ran back over to his two masters. They eventually made it back to their rock, flopping down to enjoy the peace and quiet of the valley.

"Okay, so…I've shared this little lake with you, plus hung out all afternoon with that little rat-dog,"

"You're point?" Sydney spoke after Eric's long pause.

"Tell me what you're doin' here."

"You invited me," she looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"No…here in Colorado. Why are you staying with an aunt you obviously don't like?"

"It's a long story, Eric."

"C'mon then. We've got all afternoon. Plus, I'm not too excited for you to beat my ass back down the trail."

Her silence would have been his answer if he wasn't so pushy. "Syd, you can tell me. I thought we were friends?"

"We are, Eric. You've…you've been so kind to me since I got here." Sydney's mocha eyes dropped to her lap as tears began to gather despite the fact that she willed them to stay away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't want you to cry, I just…I just want to know more about you." Reaching into his pack and extracting a handful of Kleenex from a side pouch, he scooted closer to her side as the little wet dog tried to jump and catch an elusive butterfly.

"I just…I don't want you to hate me, Eric. You're the only friend I've got out here and I…I just don't want to be any more alone than I already am."

"Whoa, you're not alone."

'Well…I guess not if you count the little life the size of a grain of rice living inside me,' she thought bitterly.

"And my opinion of you will never change. You're about the coolest person I've met in this town, Virginia."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Undie even stopped moving; looking over at the two students with a little whine, though she assumed it was because the butterfly had gotten away.

"Pregnant…as in…gonna have a baby pregnant?"

"Yeah," was her quiet reply, her eyes still focused intently on her lap as she pulled at a blade of grass.

"Wow. So…that doesn't really answer why you're here,"

"I had to tell my dad, and he sent me live here until I have the baby."

"What about the father? Wouldn't he have some kind of say in this whole thing?"

"I…I don't exactly know who the father is," she confessed, looking up in time to see complete shock fly across his face.

"Wow. No offense, but you don't exactly seem like the kind of girl that…sleeps around," he blushed, intending to apologize until she cut him off.

"No…no, no, no, no, Eric, it's not like that. I…I went to a party – had a drink – fell asleep and woke up pregnant."

"Wait…like…like raped pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"And your dad just…_sent you away_?!"

She faltered, seeing the flash of anger in his concerned eyes. "Not…exactly. I didn't tell him about the…rape."

"Why not?!"

"Because he wouldn't really understand…and probably wouldn't believe me. You don't know my dad, Eric,"

"No but…but he's still your father! God…if I had a little girl that had been hurt like you have, I would have f-ckin' slaughtered the guy!" he growled, Sydney facing him with a startled impression. "Pardon the French,"

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His big-brother defense was running full-throttle, and the urge to protect this girl was almost too strong. They sat and watched the sun dip lower and lower, the edge almost touching the tip of the mountain behind them before they packed their things and made the slow trek back to the car.

They put their things away and climbed in, though Sydney regarded Eric with a curious look when he made no move to start the vehicle. "You okay?"

"Yesterday," he paused, "when you said that I wasn't like the football players back home, this was the reason?" He kept his eyes trained on the wheel, taking a moment to turn on the truck before looking over at her.

"Yeah. Though…I really can't be sure that it was one of the jocks."

"Well…if you ever do, and if I'm ever in West V., you let me take care of him. Deal?"

Sydney laughed, shoving at his shoulder. "Deal."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She swore, her face still split with a beautiful smile.

"Swear to me,"

"Gah! I swear!"

"Good. That's what I thought. Now…how about a movie and dinner at my place? The parents are in Denver at some dog show, you in?"

"Yeah."

Eric's reaction gave her some confidence. Perhaps the rest of the town would respond this way.

"Not that I need to tell you, but-"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Eric."

* * * * *

A/N: Dedicated to my pal KC for offering to kill my $$hole boss at work. BRING ON THE KITTY AND CRAZY DOG KC!

Much love to all!  
-Jean


	5. Chapter 5: To Home and Back

Chapter 5: To Home and Back

Jack wandered around the empty house, finally settling in his den before pouring himself a glass of scotch and slouching in his chair. The urge to pick up the phone and call Colorado was an itch in his palms, though his nerves were somewhat settled after a few sips of the harsh, amber liquid. He'd spent the day talking with high powered lawyers and a knot in his neck was resting comfortably over a nerve in his shoulder.

"I'm getting to old for this," he muttered into his glass as the doorbell rang. Frowning at the clock on his desk and seeing that it was only 7:30 at night, he reluctantly rose and trudged toward the stairs.

Pausing at the top step and sending a wayward glance toward his daughter's empty bedroom, the common noise of her music or her chatty voice talking on the phone sorely being missed as the nights dragged on. It had been nearly a week since Sydney had gone to Colorado – gone being the operative word – and the quietness of the evening weighed on his shoulders.

Another ring followed by a tapping jolted him back to the present, and he reached the bottom of the stairs with a loud sigh. Composing himself before opening the door, he instantly recognized the timid face of Will Tippin.

"Good evening, Mr. Bristow,"

"Hello, Will, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I know you said Sydney was pretty sick, but it's been a week and I was hoping I could see her. I brought her some Hershey's kisses, because they're her favorite, and I figured it would make her feel a bit better. Oh…and I conned her teacher's into letting me bring her their finals, that way she doesn't miss out on anything." The young man spoke in one large rush of air, his cheeks blushing as he toed at the welcome matt.

Jack had planned on this day coming, but hadn't thought it would happen so soon. He'd called her in sick through the rest of this week – mono being the one illness he could think of that would give him two weeks to sort out what he was planning on telling everyone about Sydney's actual condition.

"Well, I'm sorry Will, but she's sleeping right now. She had…quite a rough night last night and I wouldn't want to wake her up. But, why don't you write her a note and I'll leave it on her nightstand for when she comes too in the morning."

Will's face fell from hopeful to bummed in a second, but was more concerned about Sydney's rest than his want to see her. "Sure thing, Mr. Bristow."

After scrawling a quick note and depositing the small paper bag full of papers and chocolate into the intimidating mans arms Will made a hasty retreat to his beat-up, blue truck and jumped in, driving down the street. Jack's eye followed him until he was gone, closing and locking the ornate front door with his eyes focused on the thoughtful item in his hands.

Shaking his head for a moment before setting the bag onto the couch on his way back to his office, he turned off the lights and went about his nightly habits of paperwork and scotch.

Sydney mumbled something into Eric's chest with a squeal, her eyes closed tight at the bright images flashing across the screen.

"What was that?" With a chuckle, he tightened his arm around her shoulders as she balled into him, two puppies on their laps snoring quietly during the movie.

"Mmm mmmm mhhm hmm mhhmhm,"

"Ummm…yeah, I didn't catch any of that."

"I don't like this movie," she clarified with a still muffled shout, her eyes opening for a split second to see the man in the screen set the saw against his lower leg. "Aaah! He's actually gonna saw his leg off?!"

"Why do you think they named it "Saw"?"

"I dunno…because the guy "Saw" everything? I still think it's the creepy dead guy on the floor. He's obviously a plant."

"Ppft. Why would you say that? A guy that's been shot in the head and is lying on the floor isn't going to be watching much of anything."

Alas, as the credits rolled, Eric realized that Sydney was right. She grabbed the remote from his hands and pushed him to the other side of the couch.

"I'm picking the show from here on out. No more gore, horror, and blood for me tonight."

"Eww, c'mon – not a chick flick!" Whining when she landed on some flowery movie, he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout to try and get her to change the channel.

"This is a good movie!"

"We are not watching 'Sense and Sensibility'." Eric growled, reaching for the remote as she faced him with laughing eyes. "I mean…we're not watching _this _movie...with a name I don't know..."

"You knew the name, Weiss, you're a romance movie buff aren't you? You're a fan of chick flicks!"

Eric faked a glare and got up, Undie yipping at his feet as three other puppies lay in various parts of the living room – one across Sydney's lap as she played with its soft floppy ear.

"Whatever. Look, just pick something good and not sappy please? I'm gonna put in that pizza."

Hopping up from the couch, Sydney took the opportunity to stretch out and let her mind wander.

'I wonder what Francie and Will are doing right now? I'll bet they're at Morford's. Best fries in the history of the planet.' She smiled sadly at the thought of her friends, figuring that they'd probably gotten the news from her father about her pregnancy by now. 'Dad's never been one to beat around the bush; I'll bet he just came out and announced it to the whole town.'

A frown marred her face as the puppy on her lap wiggled around until he'd cuddled his way up into the crook of her arm. She cradled him without realizing, the thought occurring to her for the first time that she'll never get a chance to cradle her baby – never get a second alone with him or her to tell them how sorry she was for making the decision to leave them in the care of another family.

Her hand drifted to her still flat stomach for a brief moment before Eric's cell phone chirped from the coffee table beside her.

"Your phone's ringing!" she yelled, getting no answer. The cheery noise stopped moments later before vibrating and flashing that he had a new message.

"That was the parentals."

"How do you know?" she asked curiously, settling the groaning dog onto the couch and standing up, taking the phone in her hand to ferry it over to her friend.

Eric laughed from his perched spot on the counter, looking over at the stove to see how close it was to being hot enough. "Every single time they're at the dog show in Denver, they call each night at 7:10 to check up on me. You know, make sure I haven't killed Bobby or something."

"Speaking of your little brother, where is he?" Joining him from the opposite counter, she swung her legs from side to side.

"He's staying with a friend tonight, so I blessedly get the entire house to myself. When is the Wicked Witch of the Western Rockies expecting you back?"

Tossing him a frown mixed with equal parts of a grin, she rolled her eyes. "She gets home promptly at 7 o'clock each night, and expects the chores to be completely done. Other than that, she really doesn't care where, how or why I am."

"Wow. She's a piece of work, huh?" Eric asked, as he leaned his head back against the cabinets above him.

Sighing, "Yeah, she's a lot like my father. I hadn't seen her for nearly six years before last week, but she hasn't changed at all."

"What dirt can you give me on her?" Weiss' patented smirk was in full form, his eyebrows wiggling at the prospect of garnering incriminating evidence against the snarly and cold Ms. Bristow.

"Well, she lost her husband and son to a car accident about twenty years ago, and I guess that's what made her the way she is. She's been cold and distant since then, but I don't really blame her. You lose your entire family in one night and see how well you turn out."

"Touché. So we know why she's an angry, bitter, ugly woman," that comment earning him a well-tossed glare, "what's your dad got to be bitter about?"

Sydney paused, seeing the open honest face of, really, her only friend in the small town. "I lost my mom when I was six."

Though her words were almost a whisper, Eric flashed a sympathetic smile as the oven beeped. Jumping off the counter and sliding in the pizza, he crossed the room and hopped up next to her. "C'mon, you can tell me anything and I promise that I'll keep it to myself forever."

"There are some secrets that are gonna get harder with time," she mumbled, Eric nodding.

"And become less of a secret than you would hope, huh? Well, don't worry. I'll keep all your secrets with me."

"It was a rainy night…and I had a ballet recital," she focused on her lap as the memories came flooding back.

_"Daddy, where's mommy? She's coming right?" a slight whistling noise snuck out during the letter S from the gap created by a missing tooth in the six-year olds mouth._

Looking down at his bouncing daughter, the pink stretchy outfit and white tutu making him smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, her class just got out. She'll be here before you know it."

"I'm happy you came daddy, this is your first recital!" The happy grin she shot him before she scampered off to join the other ballerinas and leaving her father standing watching the water pour onto the road on the asphalt outside.

Ten minutes later, worry lines creased his brow as Laura Bristow had yet to walk through the double doors. An insistent tugging on his hand made him look back down to see the unhappy face of his daughter.

"Did she forget?"

"No, little one, I don't think she forgot."

"She always came before," she grumbled, climbing up onto a bench to get a better look outside the window.

"Sydney, you wait here. I'm going to try and call the school. Maybe her class ran a bit late." Jack walked away, but only made it a few feet before Sydney began squealing.

"There she is! She's here! She's here! She made it!"

"She pulled up. I mean...right as I looked up she pulled up and turned on the blinker and BAM. Out of no where came this huge ass SUV and started to slide because the curve was wet – plowed right into the drivers side door of her car. It…it was like an explosion, Eric. Like…there wasn't anything left of her side of the car."

She hadn't spoken of this incident to anyone, but once the floodgates had opened there was no bottling of the emotions. Tears streamed freely from his eyes, and for the first time in her life she was being honest and open.

"I mean…the rest of the night was a blur, I don't remember much. But I'll never forget when they told me that she'd died…that my dad and I were alone."

"What happened to the guy that hit her?" Eric finally found his voice as he reached out and took her hand in between his palms.

She gave a wry laugh. "Oh, he was arrested after the doctors patched up the cut on his forehead and his broken wrist. Dad's a lawyer, so he wanted to get him for vehicular manslaughter, but they just gave him a slap on the wrist and put him in jail for fifteen months."

"That's it?"

"Yep. So…losing my mother and then losing the case pretty much screwed my dad up."

"You too apparently," Eric pressed a kiss to her temple as she sniffed and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks, though her dimples were in full-force.

"You're a good friend, Eric."

What was meant to be a peck to his cheek caught them both off guard as he moved his head to look down at her, forcing their lips to collide.

She pulled back quickly, smacking her head on the cabinets with a groan. "Gah, Eric I'm sorry. That's not what…what I meant to happen,"

"Wait, let me just…try something." Eric grabbed her wrist, turning her face with his free hand as he set his mouth back against hers.

Her small gasp made him snap to attention and begin to pull back until her hand touched his chest, fingers gripping his shirt to hold him closer. He willingly wrapped his arms around her as he pulled his head back and opened his eyes to see her confused brown orbs staring back at him.

"Syd…I'm sorry, I…" he was stopped with her finger against his lips.

"Don't, it's okay. Eric…you're my friend…and even though you a really good kisser," she stopped with a laugh, "let's just stay friends. I mean…if we do the relationship thing I won't talk to you half as much as I do now. And…you're my therapist."

"So…we can just pretend that this never happened, right?"

"Absolutely." She promised, placing her initial kiss to his cheek and hopping off of the counter when the buzzer went off. The tasty smell of pizza wafted through the kitchen. "Okay. Dinner, and then I have to get home. I've got work in the morning."

A/N: Okay…totally crappy chapter. Blech. But, since I deleted the other one, I'm gonna need to re-write exactly what I wanted. Soooooo…this was just a filler chapter. Kinda…all over the place. But…I did want to reiterate the relationship between Weiss and Syd. Don't forget to tell me what you thought! The good, bad, and the ugly!!

-Jean


End file.
